Terrible Things
by FI.SilverK
Summary: Kenapa Ayah bertingkah aneh? Apa yang terjadi sih? Warning! AU!


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lagu Terrible Things milik Mayday Parade**

**_Terrible Things_**

**Naruto's PoV**

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Ayah, semenjak aku mengatakan kalau aku memiliki kekasih, ia terlihat murung dan jarang berbicara. Ia hanya mengurung diri di ruang musik tempat ia biasa memainkan piano tuanya. Saat kutanya ia hanya diam dan terlihat akan menangis. Lalu ia kembali mengurung dirinya.

Malam ini pun sama. Ia masuk kesana dan mengurung dirinya sendiri bersama pianonya.

Cukup! Aku sudah muak! Ia harus menjelaskannya padaku!

**Normal PoV**

Pintu ruangan musik terbuka, menampakkan wajah pria paruh baya yang tampan. Hanya saja raut mukanya terlihat sedih dan murung.

" Ayah! " panggil Naruto pada ayahnya.

Minato yang mendengar hanya menoleh tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

" Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ayah terlihat sedih sepanjang waktu? " tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Namun tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Minato. Ia hanya diam dan memandang anak semata wayangnya dengan sendu.

" Kemarilah, nak. Ikuti Ayah. " jawab Minato yang akhirnya bersuara.

Naruto mengikuti ayahnya masuk ke ruangan musik dengan perasaan lega. Ia lega akhirnya ayahnya berbicara padanya dan menjelaskan alasan ia murung.

" Duduklah. Nak... Apa yang kau ketahui tentang ibumu? " tanya Minato.

" Ibu? Ia wanita hebat yang melahirkanku. Ia baik dan perhatian. Setidaknya itu yang selalu kau katakan. " jawab Naruto.

Ia memang tak pernah melihat ibunya sejak bayi. Ibunya meninggal karena Leukimia beberapa minggu setelah melahirkannya.

" Ayah akan menceritakan kisah tentang Ayah dan Ibumu. Dengarkan baik-baik. " kata Minato.

Ia lantas duduk di depan pianonya. Memainkan melodi yang indah, namun terdapat kesedihan yang tersirat disana.

**By the time i was your age, i give anything.**

**To fall in love truly was all i could think.**

**Thats when i met your Mother, the girl of my dream**.

**The most beautiful women that i ever see.**

_' Hei! Kau hebat bermain piano ya? Kenalkan, aku Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina. Siapa namamu? '_

_' Namikaze Minato. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kushina. '_

_' Kuharap kita berteman dengan baik. __Bisa kau mengajariku bermain piano? _'

**She said " Boy can i tell you a wonderful thing ?**

**I can't help but notice you staring at me.**

**I know i shouldn' t say this, but i really believe.**

**I can tell by your eyes that you in love with me."**

_' Ne, Minato. Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ah... Kau suka padaku kan? Hihihi... '_

_' A-apa? Jangan bercanda. Siapa yang suka pada gadis sepertimu? '_

_' Kau pembohong yang buruk, Minato. '_

**Now Son, i'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.**

Lantunan melodi dari piano berpadu dengan suara merdu Minato mampu memyentuh hati sang anak.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar lagu ciptaan ayahnya. Inikah yang ayahnya lakukan selama mengurung diri?

Sementara itu, kenangan kenangan dirinya dan Kushina terus terputar didalam ingatannya.

**Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink.**

**And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything.**

**Too young to notice and too dumb to care.**

**Love was a story that couldn't compare.**

_' Minato, lihatlah. Malam ini langit sedang cerah. '_

_' Ah iya. Bintang-bintang terlihat indah malam ini. Sama halnya dengan mu. Mereka sempurna. '_

_' Heh, rayuanmu terdengar memuakkan '_

'_ Hey! Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha '_

_' Iya iya, terima kasih untuk itu. Ahahahaha '_

**I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I made you a present with paper and string.**

**Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.**

**You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**

_' A-apa ini Minato? '_

_' Y-ya kau tahu? Senyummu begitu indah. Ia mampu memberiku kekuatan tersendiri. Jadi, kuharap aku bisa melihatnya setiap saat. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu terus tersenyum di sisa umurmu. '_

_' Bagaimana? Kau menerimanya, Kushina? Bersediakah kau menghabiskan hidupmu bersamaku? '_

'_ A-aku... Bersedia... '_

**Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.**

**You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,****That God shows you differently.**

Minato mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia tak mampu menahan semua kesedihannya begitu mengingat kenangan lama tentang Kushina.

Hati Naruto tersentuh mendengar nyanyian ayahnya. Ia baru tahu kisah tentang orangtuanya. Kisah yang mirip dengan pengalamannya.

Melodi yang dimainkan Minato mulai menurun. Seakan menandakan kesedihan yang tercurah disetiap nadanya.

**She said, "Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?**

**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.**

**Please, don't be sad now, I really believe.**

**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."**

'_ Kumohon... jangan menangis, Minato. '_

_' Tidak, tidak. Tidak seperti ini, Kushina. Kumohon... '_

_' Kau membuatku terus tersenyum di sisa umurku. Dicintai olehmu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku. '_

_' Berjanjilah, Minato. Berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakan Naruto. Sama seperti kau membahagiakan ku. '_

'_ Tidak, Kushina! Kita akan merawat Naruto bersama. Kau akan melihatnya tumbuh dewasa menjadi orang yang hebat. '_

'_ Kumohon... Jangan lupakan aku, Minato. Sampai jumpa lagi. Akan kunanti kau di kehidupan selanjutnya... '_

_' KUSHINAAAA!!! '_

**Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees.**

_' Kushina... Akan kurawat anak ini. Akan kubuat ia bahagia. Apapun yang terjadi... '_

'_ Ini sumpahku padamu, Kushina... '_

**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose.**

**If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose.**

**To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.**

**I can't bear to see the same happen to you.**

Airmata mengalir deras diwajah keduanya. Minato menangis mengenang semua kisah yang terjadi. Tak ada yang mampu membendung emosinya. Semua tumpah dalam lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

**Now, son, I'm only telling you ****this b****ecause life can do terrible things**.

Minato berhenti memainkan piano. Lagunya telah selesai. Perasaan dan emosinya sudah tersampaikan. Lagu yang ia ciptakan untuk Istri dan Anaknya.

Naruto menitikan air mata. Ia paham mengapa ayahnya tak pernah berbicara padanya sejak hari itu.

" Sekarang kau paham, nak? Ayah bukan membencimu. Ayah hanya tak ingin kau menanggung kesedihan seperti yang ayah alami. " kata Minato yang langsung mendekap anaknya.

" Jangan khawatir, Ayah... Aku sama kuatnya sepertimu. Lagipula, aku yakin dapat membuat Hinata bahagia. Sama seperti kau membuat Ibu bahagia. " ucap Naruto yakin.

" Kalau begitu, lakukanlah nak. Buat gadis itu tersenyum sampai akhir hayatnya. " kata Minato.

" Pasti... Aku berjanji padamu, Ayah. "

**_Terrible Things_**

" Ibu, kumohon restu dari mu. Aku dan Ayah akan bertemu keluarga Hinata malam ini. Semoga semua berjalan lancar. " ujar Naruto disamping Ayahnya. Mereka berdiri di depan makam seorang wanita yang berharga bagi mereka.

" Sudah dulu ya... Kami akan kembali lagi. Sampai jumpa, Bu " tambahnya. Ia lalu beranjak pergi menuju mobil. Meninggalkan Minato sendirian disana.

" Sudah 25 tahun kau meninggalkan kami. " ujar Minato.

" Kushina... Naruto sudah dewasa sekarang. Ia sudah sukses sekarang. Ia juga sudah menemukan seorang gadis yang mencintainya apa adanya. " kata Minato ditengah hembusan angin.

" Kuharap kau tenang. Ia baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan melanggar sumpahku, Kushina... " Tambahnya.

Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar merah di makam dan beranjak menyusul Naruto yang sudah menunggu di mobil.

**_Terrible Things_**

**FIN**

**AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH**

**Akhirnya selesaiiiiii T_T**

**Fic ini terinspirasi lagu Terrible Things...**

**Lagunya sad banget oey! Dengerin dah pake Earphone. T_T**

**Hope you enjoy this fic !**

**Kurang sedih? Ya maap.**

**Opening kurang jelas? Ya maap.**

**Ending kurang nendang? Ya maap.**

**Namanya juga spontan wkwkwkw XD. **

**Mind to Read n Review?**

**Ah ya buat Silent Reader, I SEE YOU... Mhehehehehehe :)**

**Silvermane Kudan, Out. T_T**


End file.
